This subproject supports the improvements to BL1-5 which is used for MAD data collection. During the 1998 run a backup nitrogen gas system was installed for the cryocooler to assure continued operation of the cryocooler in the event of a loss of the house nitrogen supply. During the shutdown the CAD4 diffractometer and its hutch, which had been located just upstream of the 1-5AD hutch, were removed. The hutch's beam stoppers were moved to where the CAD4 had been, which provided more room in the hutch. The horizontal translation on the diffractometer system was replaced with one that has 10 times the resolution of the old one and greater stability. At the beginning of the present run a SGI octane graphics workstation and a DEC Alpha workstation for data reduction were transferred to BL1-5 from BL9-1 where they had been replaced by faster processors. Additional disks were purchased to bring the available disk space to approximately 50 GB.